Soulbonding
by Myrrhion
Summary: Sans gives the one year update to the player and goes home to prepare for the one year anniversary celebration but gets a big surprise.


So, my first actual fanfic. You can thank my Gf for convincing me to post it.

In the dancing scene I had specific songs in mind:

Song 1: /xCFEk6Y8TmM  
Song 2: watch?v=TYXHv97kbps  
Song 3: watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE

If the response to this is good, I might consider doing a series.  
Or writing more Sans PoV stories.

I use some rather rarely supported unicode characters (so that the effect is not dependent on OS), if you have problems loading them all you should install the symbola font, it covers most of the symbol unicode blocks.

* * *

* sup' force behind frisk.  
* wanna check up on us, huh?  
* okay.  
* well, it has been a year since we emerged from the underground.  
* mettaton has his own show on television.  
* alphys got a job as professor of robotics in tokyo.  
* undyne is still recovering from the shock that japan is nothing like in anime.  
* asgore got a cushy job as groundskeeper of tori's school.  
* i think he has finally accepted it is over between them.

* papyrus gives his all being the ambassador.  
* he even managed to get us same right as humans.  
* i helped him, but just a little.  
* all i did was reminding them, that it was a beautiful day outside.

* tori and i have been a couple for a few months.  
* we live together with frisk, kiddo needs their duncle and momster close.  
* they are doing good in school, we're really proud of them.

* but now i got to go.  
* today is the one year anniversary of us coming to the overworld.  
* tori planned something for tonight if i get there late i am boned.

i shut the phone. the underground was the only place that strange number worked, courtsey to asriel. whoever had done this for us deserved at least an update from time to time. i had almost given up on being up here and even now we only remain here at the whim of an entity the other monsters know nothing about. asriel is the only other living monster who knows about the fragile balance that keeps us here. and he isn't eager to ruin this for the other either.  
* kay, see ya in a year asriel and don't let anyone goat you into doing something stupid.  
* Oh my golly gosh, you're as bad as Mum. And not a word to her. I don't want to break her heart again.  
* yeah, that woman had enough heartache over the years.  
i love playing those meta-games with him.  
* ... just go  
* okay, i will leaf.  
he smiled and waved me goodbye. i turned around and made my way through the ruins. when i reached snowdin i could hear that he finally got it. what a punderful day.

a few shortcuts later i was at our house. it was a small house in a little village somewhere in nowhere. it was a nice three bedroom house, one for tori, one for the kiddo and one for me.  
* hey, i'm home.  
* Hello Home, i'm Toriel. I was expecting Sans, he was skull-king around outside. And he will get a rib-ing if he comes to late.  
* toriel, i love you.  
* I know.  
i stepped into the living room ready to greet the gang but it was completely deserted. the whole thing had been planned for the last month. mt pre-recorded the episodes for that week, even though he doesn't like canned goods. alphys and undyne flew here a few days ago, but their arms didn't even look even that tired (throw me a bone, it is hard to be humerus 24/7) and paps took the day off from being ambassador.  
* uh, tori, where is everyone?  
* Oh, they are at Grillbys. Papyrus already picked up Frisk.  
* didn't know he was such an pick-up artist.  
i made my way to the dining room, where toriels voice was coming from.  
* anyway, if we're going to grillbys we should leave soon. i know a short...  
the dining room held a big surprise. instead of the long table that we had family dinners at, a small table stood there. what i saw on the other side of the table took my breath away. toriel was wearing a long red dress that looked stunning on her. to say that i was surprised would be a grave understatement.  
* Come on, dinner is getting cold, sit down and eat.  
i slowly sat down on the chair. for the first time actually registered what was on the table. it was set for two and the whole meal was already prepared on it. some spaghetti for starters, a steak as main course and some pie for desert. i started eating the spaghetti, still trying to make sense of the situation.  
* so, i take it we're not going to grillby's. won't the others be disappointed?  
* I don't think so, they worked so hard on this dinner.  
with that the taste of the spaghetti crashed into my consciousness. they were... quite good. papyrus must have practised a lot. we finished the spaghetti before i spoke again.  
* that is awfully nice of them, but why?  
* As a thank you for all you have done.  
* what are you talking about? i am the laziest bone there is.  
the steak, probably mt's doing, excellent quality but much less than i though. the old old saying stays true, if you want something substantial don't go to a ghost.  
i looked at the pie with some suspicion. it didn't look like the usual butterscotch pie tori made.  
* Regardless, we talked over it and decided that we would do something special today.  
* cool.  
i took a bite of the pie, it was butterscotch, cinnamon and for some reason ketchup.  
* ketchup? my condiments to the chef.  
toriel giggled at that really bad joke. finishing the rest of the pie i tallied who already did something that evening.  
papyrus did the spaghetti, mt the steak and the pie was toriel, even though that wasn't really her best work.  
* Now the second phase of the evening.  
i was still a bit lost toriel stood up and walked in the direction of the hall.  
* You should change into something more fitting though. I hope you have something for such an occasion my dear. Come to the living room when you've changed.  
not wanting to let her wait, even though i had no idea what was going to happen, i rushed in my room. i might only ever wear that hoodie but i do have a closet and it's much bigger on the inside. so i hoped that in some corner, behind all those sock heaps i could find a clean shirt or something. as i tore its door open, ready to take some shortcuts, a perfectly clean tuxedo hung right in front of me.  
there was a note pinned to it.

✋ ✌? ?￢ﾘﾼ ? ﾟﾑﾎ ✡ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ?  
✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ❄?￢ﾜﾠ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ✋ ❄? ✋❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾜ ✋ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾡ?  
✞ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾟﾒﾧ❄

one day i have to rip open the void and hug that dingus. as i put it on i started feeling taller and more relaxed. i straightened my tie in my rush on the way in i didn't notice that the furniture had been moved to a corner of the room. now the middle of the room was occupied by toriel. usually she is about a head taller than me, so tall and beautiful, but it felt like we could see on the same level that day.  
* Oh my Sans. I did not expect something this fancy. It really suits you.  
* thank you. that is why it is called a suit.  
laughing at one of my worst puns she held a hand out to me. still unsure what to do i took her hand. without hesitation she pulled me close, music started playing and she lead me into a dance. it was some classic dancing music. while we danced through the living room we gazed into each others eyes, the music keeping us under its spell.  
the second song was swing and before i noticed i was leading the dance, toriel smiling at me. i bet she had planned this, she knows i have rhythm in my bones. i put my best legwork on display, after all this is what she bargained for. i took a shortcut to the streets of venice where we cut some steps. of course i made sure the music followed us and thanks to my blue power we never lost footing. after a few seconds another shortcut in front of the eifeltower, a step to the pyramids of gizeh, a few beats in the coliseum, a rug in machu picchu, a quick dip into new orleans, a few taps on the great wall and back to our living room. toriel enjoyed it thoroughly, which was good since it was pretty exhausting to keep that up while dancing.  
* Oh my... that was good.  
* thanks, i am bone to dance.  
exhausted i prayed for something slower, which luckily came. it was a slow beat, perfect for slow dancing. it took me a moment to put where i heard that before. it was shyren singing, but i have never heard that particular song before. with such a slow dance it was more like cuddling than dancing.  
* this was a nice evening, thank you.  
* Oh, it ain't over till i say so dancy-pants.  
* oh yeah, there is still undyne's and alphys' and frisk's.  
to my confusion she laughed heartily.  
* Undyne made the Spaghetti, Alphys' brought some special beef as the steaks and Frisk baked the pie.  
* then what about about paps, metti and you?  
* Mettaton mixed the cd we're listening to and Papyrus is taking care of Frisk so we can have the evening to ourselves.  
she got even closer, pressing her body against me. her eyes locked with mine before she looked at the floor, blushing furiously.  
* As for me, well I know you never brought it up before, but I thought we might try, you know, Soulbonding.  
and with those words the evening crashed down on me.  
* whoa tori i mean that is a big step.  
* I'm aware Sans, but we've been together for half a year and we didn't even do the first step.  
i knew she was right. since the day dad disappeared and i had to raise paps i was running.  
* okay toriel, but to be honest i never did an actual soulbond.  
she gave me a wicked grin that sent shivers to my bones.  
* Don't worry, I'll be gentle.  
with that she pressed her lips on mine and initiated the soulbond.

i found myself in a field of beautiful flowers, when i looked down i wore my sneakers and hoodie again.  
i heard a giggle coming from behind me and when i turned around there stood toriel who gave me a quick kiss and jumped down a hole. as i followed her down the walls started getting brighter and i emerged from a stream where a very young toriel sat on a raft. i recognized the raft and as i left the water behind me i returned to what i once were, i was smaller back then. i jumped on the raft and sat down next to her. struck by inspiration i knew just what to sing.  
* row row row your goat.  
toriel broke out in laughter. as we travelled down the stream she slowly aged while the water increased in luminescence. we neared a dock where she pulled me off shore. she now was about frisks age. around us was the old village the town elders meeting in the city hall. to her it looks like a fortress where all the important decisions are made. taking the lead, i grab her hand and run down the old main streed the grey buildings and looming towers in her mind give way to my small huts where my family used to live, but before i reach it, a tear appears. i stare into the abyss and the horror of that day stare. it is about to swallow me whole but toriel pulls me out of it, crying but with a smile on her face she gives me another kiss, i can feel her compassion brushing against me.  
the tear closes back together and we stand at the mountain. toriel walks to the seven wizards who're about to seal us up, they look like nightmares made physical. i run straight ahead into the mountain before it happens, holding onto toriel. i feel her sorrow and reach out to her, taking that sorrow onto me too. now in the underground i know where things might go, so i take the lead.  
when all other monsters settled in the ruins dad decided we should try to find another exit. there was a very dangerous part of the underground known as the wild. in it were ferals but dad never let such things stop him.  
with wide eyes toriel watches dad clear out swaths of ferals in the blink of an eye. i can feel my pride of dad flow into toriel she smiles and gives me a kiss with an aftertaste of pride into her father, i can see an image flashing of him against hundreds of humans, buying time so more monsters can escape. sadly neither was too successful all my dad found was another entrance, the one over waterfall.  
we stand in front of our house in the waterfall. as we go through the door we make a stride along time. dad is making pasta for paps, he loved dad's tomato sauce, maybe that is why he tries so much. dad is working with me on some inventions, we're out and gazing at the little fake stars. we visit the core while it was being build. the day comes where he disappears but it is too much to bear, i feel the strain lighten as toriel pulls me away from it. another time would be better for that.  
as toriels and my history started to get close the experience becomes more intense. we tell each others jokes, that flower attacks and suddenly the barrier is gone. outside the world is bright and beautiful the place changes all around as our feeling slowly being bared.  
then, whiteness. i sit on the ground somewhere in snowdin, snow piles in front of me and collapses leaving only a purple door behind. i knock on it twice and it opens. on the other side is toriel as beautiful as always, filled with grace tall and slender. she smiled at me and between us stood a mirror. i could barely recognize myself. i looked more like my father, about a foot taller and i could feel that she saw me as responsible, strong and smart. suddenly the mirror became brighter and brighter until it burst.

and we were back in the living room.  
* that was... wow.  
* I know my love. But I think for the first time that is enough  
she gave me another kiss.  
what a beautiful day.


End file.
